Dreams and Severances
by o0Caro0o
Summary: Wie würdet ihr euch entscheiden? Liebe oder Freundschaft? Liebe oder Karriere? Johnny muss eins aufgeben, um zwei zu haben, oder zwei aufgeben, um eins zu haben. -Oneshot-


Liebe Leserschaft,

ein paar Erklärungen zu der Story, da es vielleicht nicht ganz ersichtlich ist, warum sie unter „Harry Potter" gepostet wird.

James Potter kommt darin vor, ja, aber niemand wird Johnny kennen. Vielleicht kommt er euch bekannt vor, und das ist auch kein Wunder, man könnte Johnny nämlich auch Sirius nennen, was die Ruprik dann auch erklärt. Aber aus verschiedenen Gründen, wie zum Beispiel der schlichten Tatsache, dass es mit dem Namen Sirius an einigen Stellen nicht so schön gepasst hätte, habe ich mich nun für „Johnny" entschieden. Ein wenig ist er außerdem dann schon anders als Sirius …

Disclaimer: Tja, das Meiste ist nicht mir, so leid es mir auch tut.

Ansonsten, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Caro

_**Dreams and Severances**_

Die Tür schlug mit einem dumpfen Knall zu und hinterließ eine seltsame Leere in seinem Kopf. Ohne nachzudenken stürzte er zur Straße und riss den Helm an sich, der am Motorradlenker hing. Warum tat sie das? Warum verstand sie nicht, dass er es machen musste, dass überhaupt kein anderer Ausweg bestand?

Das röhrende Geräusch, als er den Motor startete, beruhigte ihn etwas und gab ihm gleichzeitig einen Adrenalinkick. Das Blut rauschte ihm zusammen mit dem Wind in den Ohren, sobald er mit viel zu hoher Geschwindigkeit um die Ecke raste und deutlich sein Herz in seiner Brust schlagen spürte.

Wenn sie nur einmal, nur ein einziges Mal versuchen würde, ihn zu verstehen. Dachte sie überhaupt darüber nach? Gott, davon bekam er Kopfschmerzen.

Es war nicht weit bis in die Stadt und der Londoner Vorort verschwand schnell hinter ihm. Er blickte nicht zurück. Warum auch? Er wusste nicht mal, ob er jemals wiederkommen würde. _Wirklich nicht?_, fragte die nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf, die er nur allzu gern vertreiben würde. _Bindest du dir nicht gerade einen der größten Bären deines Lebens auf?_

_Keine Ahnung_, antwortete er verbissen, _ich spür nichts auf meinem Rücken._

Am Rande der Innenstadt, in einer dunklen Straße, stellte er sein Motorrad ab und ging zu Fuß weiter. Außerhalb der belebten Straßen war London dreckig und schmierig, und er kickte Bierflaschen und Dosen aus dem Weg. Irgendwo würde er doch wohl eine Bar finden, er brauchte unbedingt irgendwas Starkes. Whisky oder so.

Als der Irish Pup vor ihm auftauchte, überlegte er nicht lange, sondern stieß die Tür auf und trat ein. Rauchgeschwängerte Luft schlug ihm entgegen und die laute Rockmusik fuhr ihm direkt in die Beine. Sie weckte den Wunsch, noch vor Samstag irgendwo auf der Bühne zu stehen, alleine oder mit seinen Jungs, das war egal. Aber er wollte seine Gitarre haben und sinnlose, melancholische Lieder klimpern.

Vermessen drängte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menge zur Bar und sank auf einen der Hocker. Die Ellbogen auf der Theke, stützte er den Kopf in die Hände. Was sollte er bloß machen? Was, verdammt noch mal!

„Probleme?" Der Barkeeper sah ihn durch fast mitfühlende Augen an, aber er glaubte ihm nicht. Sicher landeten in jeder Nacht ein paar Verzweifelte bei ihm, die niemanden zum Reden hatten und stattdessen ihm auf die Nerven gingen.

„Whisky", antwortete er und versuchte nicht allzu kläglich auszusehen. Die Musik wechselte, Pink Floyd echote durch den Raum und spielte genau die richtige Musik für ihn.

"Do you want my blood, do you want my tears/What do you want/What do you want from me", sang er leise und beobachtete die Menschen auf der Tanzfläche. Das Lied sollte er unbedingt in die Liste der Coversongs aufnehmen, die er und seine Band auf Konzerten spielten. _What do you want from me?_, dachte er und vor seinem inneren Auge erschien Liz, die rotbraunen Haare offen wallend um den Schultern, der Blick halb gesenkt und viel zu wenig Stoff am Körper, nur für ihn, ganz allein für ihn. Die Erinnerung schoss ihm zwischen die Schenkel und er erhob sich wütend. Wenn sie wirklich wollte, konnte sie ihn bloß durch einen Blick zurückhalten. Er kämpfte doch so schon mit sich selber, wie sollte er dann mit solchen Bildern im Kopf eine Entscheidung treffen – geschweige denn die Richtige? Er leerte das Glas in einem Zug, der Whisky rauschte durch seine Adern und trug ihn auf die Tanzfläche hinaus. Vielleicht ergab sich ja was, dann hätte er das Problem Liz gelöst. Sie würde ihm eine Liaison niemals verzeihen, und außerdem sahen die Mädchen hier recht lecker aus. Blond? Oder Brünette? _Vielleicht auch Rothaarig, zur Abwechslung mal_, dachte er zynisch und spürte fast die sanft gewellten Haare zwischen seinen Fingern.

Er ließ sich von der Musik tragen, balancierte nach dem dritten Whisky zwischen Hingabe und Kontrollverlust, wiegte mit der Menge und besonders mit Mary. Oder hieß sie Marcy? Egal … sein Verstand reduzierte sich auf ein Minimum, aber das war er gewohnt. Sein Aussehen hatte ihm eine wilde Jugend beschert, zu wild, wie viele meinten, aber er konnte sich selbst heute noch nicht davon losreißen. Nur Liz schaffte es manchmal, ihm etwas Vernunft einzuträufeln, wenn sie auf ihn einredete, nach den Konzerten nicht mit den Anderen feiern zu gehen und sich sinnlos zu betrinken.

Eine langsame Rockballade spielte an und versüßte ihm noch einmal den Abend, als Marcy oder Mary, wie auch immer, mit den Fingern unter seine Lederjacke fuhr und ihre Brüste sich an ihn drückten.

Doch irgendwas war falsch, irgendwas lief nicht so, wie es sollte. Leider konnte er nicht erfassen, was es war, und alles in allem spürte er deutlich den Alkohol in seinem Kopf. _Noch ein Glas_, dachte er halb beunruhigt, halb zufrieden, _dann lande ich ganz sicher mit diesem Mädchen im Bett._

Aber war das gut? Bedenken hockte ihm im Nacken und plötzlich wusste er, was gar nicht so lief wie es sollte. Er wusste es genau in dem Moment, als Mary – er hoffte, so war ihr Name – ihr Bein zwischen seine Beine schob und es ihn wirklich überhaupt nicht anmachte.

_Meine Scheiße, was ist jetzt los?_ Vielleicht musste er dringend mal zum Arzt, vielleicht aber musste er auch sein Lebenskonzept überdenken – Sex, Drugs and Rock 'n Roll funktionierte eventuell nicht bis an sein Lebensende. Er gewehrte der vermeintlichen Mary einen weiteren Versuch, doch als auch ihre Finger nichts bewegen konnten, sah er ihr in die Augen und bedeutete ihr stumm, dass er nun gehen würde. Peinlich berührt, was gar nicht seine Art war, drängte er sich zur Bar und bestellte eine Coke. Bryan Adams Stimme dröhnte mit _Summer of 69_ viel zu laut in seinen Ohren. Mit einem Zug leerte er sein Glas, hoffte auf Besserung seines Zustandes und verschwand dann, bevor er noch einmal Marcy begegnen konnte.

Draußen atmete er tief die frische Luft ein. _Nicht an Liz denken, nicht an sie denken, nein, nein, nein_ … aber es half nichts. Bilder von solcher Schönheit drängten sich in sein Bewusstsein, dass es fast schon wehtat. Oder was war das sonst in seiner Brust, dieses warme Gefühl, wenn er sie ansah und feststellte, dass er sie brauchte.

_Bitte nicht_, schoss die Erkenntnis in sein umwölktes Gehirn und vollbrachte es fast, so etwas wie Nüchternheit wiederherzustellen. Aber nur fast. _Nichts da, Unsinn, ich verliebe mich nicht!_

Gut, das wäre geklärt. Wo stand noch mal sein Motorrad? Links oder recht rum? _Egal, rechts sieht's schöner aus. _Und auch heller, sein Motorrad stand aber im Dunklen. Doch links? Vielleicht sollte er Liz anrufen und fragen, ob sie ihn abholte. Aber nein, das war keine gute Idee, schließlich wollte er von ihr loskommen und wo er war, das wusste er sowieso nicht. Unsicher sah er von der einen Seite zur anderen und wieder zurück. Da hinten kam jemand, dunkle Umrisse nahmen an Schärfe zu, bis er den Mann erkannte. Genauso schwarze Haare wie er selbst, aber doch etwas kürzer und zerwuschelter. Braune Augen, gutes Aussehen.

„Jim, was machst du hier?" Lallte er? Hoffentlich nicht.

„Dich suchen." Irgendwie kam ihm diese Antwort komisch vor.

Zögernd ergriff James seinen Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schultern. „Komm mit. Liz meinte, du würdest dich vielleicht betrinken. Sie kennt dich viel zu gut, Junge."

Nun, das war ein wahres Wort.

„Weißt du was, Jim, du bist ein richtiger Freund."

„Schon okay, du musst mich nicht bestechen", grinste er und klopfte auf seine Schulter, „Ich übergebe dich erst nüchtern ihrem Zorn."

„Danke", nuschelte er, „Hast was gut bei mir."

„Sagst du jedes Mal, ich werde dich irgendwann dran erinnern. Jetzt komm endlich mit, Johnnyboy, sonst besudelst du dir mit deiner eigenen Kotze die teure Jeans."

Verdammte Scheiße, tat sein Kopf weh, und warum stach dieses Licht so sehr in seinen Augen? Benommen setzte er sich auf und erinnerte sich schlagartig an gestern. Immerhin konnte er sich noch entsinnen und musste nicht James fragen, was passiert war. Auf dessen Couch lag er nämlich definitiv, zum Glück ohne Mary oder Marcy, aber mit dem unheilvollen Gefühl, dass der Tag nicht besonders angenehm verlaufen würde.

Vorsichtig stellte er die Füße auf den Boden und testete seine Standhaftigkeit. Ging ganz gut. Unbeholfen tapste er auf den Flur hinaus und dann ins angrenzende Bad. Ein eiskalter Schwall Wasser brachte seine Lebensgeister in Wallung und beschleunigte sein Denken entscheidend. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr stöhnte er auf – der Mittag hatte schon lange Einzug gehalten. Liz würde ihn umbringen.

Liz.

Noch immer stand seine Entscheidung aus. Und noch immer hatte er keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Jim und seine Jungs, oder Liz, die ihn verzaubert hatte? Freundschaft oder Liebe? That's the question!

Auf Socken schlich er in die Küche und schaute im Kühlschrank nach, ob ein Hauch von Frühstück zu sehen war. Er fand ganze drei Toasts, einen Apfel und einen Joghurt. Ganz schön gesund für seine Verhältnisse, aber das machte nichts. Ihm war eh etwas flau im Magen.

Wollte er sie wirklich alleine lassen und währenddessen sein Leben ins Rampenlicht setzten? Warum glaubte er, er müsse? Aus Ehrgefühl? Aus Pflichtbewusstsein? Oder doch eher, weil er sich beweisen wollte, weil er Ruhm ersehnte, weil er stolz war? Er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihre Vorwürfe nicht ganz so ohne Hand und Fuß waren, wie er ihr entgegen geschrieen hatte.

Seine Lederjacke hing an der Garderobe und während er sie überstreifte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sie heute ein Konzert hatten. Bis dahin musste er unbedingt wieder auf der Höhe seiner geistigen und körperlichen Fähigkeiten sein, sonst gab das ein Desaster. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass er schon immer der Frontman gewesen war und ohne ihn gar nichts lief. Trotzdem, irgendwann schlug auch für ihn die letzte Stunde, falls er zu weit ging.

Für Jim schrieb er einen kurzen Zettel, wohin er ging, dann trat er auf die Straße hinaus. Der Weg von hier bis zu Liz schien zu lang und doch viel zu kurz. Er wollte zu ihr, mit ihr darüber reden, sich jedoch gleichzeitig nicht gern ihrem Zorn und ihrem Kummer aussetzen. Am Ende der Straße tauchte das weiße Holzhaus mit den grünen Fensterläden und –rahmen auf, dem _ROOMS-Bed-and-Breakfast-Schild_, und der akkurat bestutzten Hecke zur Straße hin. Es sah schön aus, genauso wie man sich ein gepflegtes Vorstadthäuschen vorstellte. Er wusste nicht, wie alt es war, aber es hatte etwas Ehrfürchtiges an sich, als würde es aus vergessenen Zeiten stammen, groß und stolz, zum falschen Zweck verwendet. Irgendwo fiepte ein Vogel und vor ihm schlich Miss Hilton auf leisen Samtpfoten über die Straße, das schwarze Fell trotz des bewölkten Himmels glänzend.

„Now or never", summte er die Melodie von _Summer of 69_ und trat energisch auf das Haus zu. Jetzt konnte er durchs Fenster sehen und das Klavier im Wohnzimmer erkennen, an dem sie bedächtig spielend saß. Er wünschte, er könnte die Musik hören und sich auf ihr davontragen lassen, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig blieb als Seele, Geist und Existenz.

Warum musste das Leben so schwierig sein? Warum schnipste man nicht mit dem Finger und löste mit Leichtigkeit Probleme? Es war Unsinn, danach zu fragen, aber er hätte gerne gehört, was Liz dazu sagen würde, bloß um ihre Stimme in seinem Herzen zu spüren.

Vielleicht liebte er sie doch, und zwar viel zu heftig, als dass es gut für ihn sein konnte. Wie sollte er sie nur zurück lassen? Jeremy oder Jim oder Jessy konnte er dennoch genauso wenig enttäuschen, denn nur die drei, besonders mittlerer, hatten ihn am Leben gehalten, als es hart auf hart kam, als er nicht mehr wollte und die Drogen und Schlaftabletten schon im Übermaß bei sich trug, nur für den Fall, dass er den Mut fand, es zu tun.

Die Drei waren seine Familie, alles, was er hatte, bis auf Liz. Wie konnte er einen von ihnen enttäuschen?

Und außerdem, was waren _The Blacks_ ohne ihren Leadsänger und Namensgeber?

Tief durchatmend klopfte er laut und vernehmlich an das Glas der Tür. Lieber erweckte er direkt den Eindruck, als täte es ihm Leid, was ja auch nicht ganz falsch war, und blickte beschämt auf seine Stiefel. Nicht einmal als die Tür sich öffnete, schaute er auf. Eine ganze Weile betrachtete er seine und ihre Füße, ein paar in braunen Schuhen, andere in lustig gelbrot gestreiften Socken. Warum konnte er bloß nicht grinsen über dieses typisch Verspielte? Etwa, weil er sich schon längst entschieden hatte?

Schließlich schaute er ihr doch ins Gesicht. Sie lehnte am Türrahmen, bedachte ihn mit weichen Blicken und bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Er kannte diesen Blick, dieses Tadelnd-Liebevolle in ihren Augen, gemischt mit ehrlicher Nachsicht.

„Hallo, Johnny. Kopfschmerztablette?"

Seine Stimme würde belegt klingen, deshalb nickte er einfach nur und folgte ihr den Flur entlang in die Küche. Die zartgelben Schränke passten so perfekt zu dem mitteldunklen Holz, dass er sich immer wieder wunderte. Dankend nahm er das Medikament entgegen und spülte es mit einem Glas Wasser hinunter. Schweigend setzte er sich ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Er wollte, dass sie spielte, nur für ihn spielte, ihn umwarb hier zu bleiben, ihn einlullte mit ihren wundervollen Händen auf den schwarzweißen Tasten, wollte die Musik in sich spüren wie liebkosende Lippen auf seiner nackten Haut, wollte umgarnt werden von hauchzarten Klängen und sich fallen lassen. Er hatte zuviel Schlimmes erlebt in seinem jungen Leben, um noch mehr zu ertragen.

Und dann spielte sie, ganz ohne Aufforderung, trug ihn hinweg zu den Ländern seiner Phantasie, und bloß durch die Wahl des Liedes wusste er, was sie später tun würden.

„Bist du nicht böse auf mich?"

Ihr nackter Körper an seiner Seite lenkte ihn etwas ab, aber nicht zu sehr. Zärtlich ließ er die Fingerkuppen über ihren Bauch wandern.

„Nein ..."

„Nein?"

„Nicht sehr jedenfalls. Ansonsten hätte ich wohl kaum mit dir geschlafen, oder?"

Lächelnd malte er eine Schlangenlinie auf ihre Haut. „Vielleicht wolltest du dich abreagieren."

„Weißt du, ich könnte durchaus noch ärgerlich werden!", drohte sie und fuhr mit gespreizten Fingern durch seine nachtschwarzen Haare, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde. „Johnny … ich verstehe deine Leidenschaft für die Rockmusik und die Band, wie könnte ich auch nicht? Wir lieben vielleicht nicht dieselbe Musikrichtung, aber im Grunde ist es dasselbe. Und deine Freunde, die du so sehr liebst, besonders deinen Jim … Was kann ich tun, damit du bleibst?"

Er schwieg. Seine Eingeweide zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nicht bleiben würde, dass Jim, Jeremy und Jessy ihm wichtiger waren als Liz. Schmerzlich traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich trennen würden, so oder so, egal was kam.

„Ich … weiß nicht", gab er stockend zu und zog seine Hand zurück, „Gar nichts, denke ich."

„Weißt du, ich habe es geahnt. Ich habe die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und geweint, bis ich keine Tränen mehr hatte. Ich muss dich gehen lassen, und kann nichts dagegen tun."

Die Wahrheit ist manchmal schlimmer als die größte Lüge. Das sah er in diesem Moment ein.

„Vielleicht kommen wir wieder. Wir können uns besuchen, zu Weihnachten, im Sommer."

„Und fährst du dann mit mir in Texas über den Highway, oder reiten wir dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen?" Der Sarkasmus zwischen der schönen Vorstellung rann wie Honig an ihm herab, nur die Süße fehlte gänzlich. „Heiraten wir dann irgendwann und sehen uns zweimal im Jahr? Wie kannst du nur glauben, das würde funktionieren? Nein, Johnny, unsere Zeit ist vorbei, und du beginnst mit den anderen drei J's ein neues Leben als Cowboy und Rockstar in _Texas, America_."

Sie befreite sich energisch aus seinen Armen und streifte das dünne Sommerkleid über. Vergeblich versuchte sie, die Tränen zurückzuhalten und er konnte nichts tun, als sie anzustarren. Sein Atem ging schwer.

„Ich wünsche dir alles erdenklich Gute dort drüben, Johnny Black. Ich werde deine erste Platte kaufen und … und wenn du mal hier auf Tour sein solltest … dann … dann meld dich."

Warum nickte er? Warum ließ er sie gehen?

Die Antwort lag so deutlich in seinem Bewusstsein, dass er sich davor scheute, sie aufzugreifen, schließlich vermochte er sie jedoch nicht mehr zurückzuhalten. _Weil Jim dir wichtiger ist. Weil du die Musik brauchst. Und weil du sie nicht genug liebst, um diese beiden Sachen aufzugeben._

Später, als er bei Jim auf der Terrasse saß und auf seiner alten Sixstream spielte, fragte er sich, was ihn in Amerika erwartete, ob sie im Sumpf des Vergessens versinken würden oder Musikgeschichte schrieben, wie Bruce Springsteen, wie die Rolling Stones oder wie Alice Cooper.

Und ob er jemals Liz wieder sah, das stolze Mädchen mit den rotbraungoldenen Haaren und dem wundervollsten Lächeln, das er jemals gesehen hatte.


End file.
